


cosmos

by foghoorn



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foghoorn/pseuds/foghoorn
Summary: Alexander Spencer liked space. So much that he became an astronaut. It's June 1994, not long after his 25th birthday, and he's embarking on his first space mission, now as a trained astronaut and biologist. His wife and newborn child are waiting on earth, waiting to see their love again. Everything seems fine, the four other crew he's travelling with are nice, nothing could be better. But was it?





	cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this original story!  
> This is my first story on here so please be patient with updates etc.  
> Follow me on Twitter (confusedfoghorn) for updates!

Alexander Spencer woke up feeling awful. It felt like his stomach had a small raging volcano inside of it. He never liked Mondays. Well, did anyone? After grumpily rolling out of bed, glancing at the alarm clock (which was neon yellow and showed the time was 4:30), he opened the curtains. It was nearly light outside, in comparison to the neverending darkness of winter. The sun peeked out from behind the birch trees lining the road. He opened the window, shivering as his hand brushed the cold glass. "Morning sweetie." Mary Spencer popped her head around the door, looking considerably more awake than Alexander. "It's the big day. Excited?" Alexander nodded and proceeded to pull on some socks. "Nervous?" "Tell me about it." he chuckled. Mary went over to the dresser and placed a neatpile of clothing on top of it. "Those are your regulation clothes, it seems like they're supplying you with practically everything." "I can't complain, less hassle for me, less hassle for them." Alexander smiled at Mary, and they both briefly looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Mary Katherine Spencer, and I will try and keep in contact. Promise." "I sure hope you do, I'm gonna be bummed if I can't hear from you in years." "It's fairly new technology, it should be fine." 


End file.
